Evergreen
by DigiConjurer
Summary: Let there be demons.
1. Episode 1

I don't own digimon.

Evergreen

Episode 1

The crimson circle glowed bright red, with a salamon sitting in the middle. The creature probably didn't deserve any of this at all, not that the opinion of it would have been taken into account.

Its drawers stood at the edge of the ritual and watched. It was a teenage boy, dressed in a set of crimson robes and a matching hood decorated with black symbols. A teenage girl stood beside him, dressed in pretty much the exact same outfit. Neither of their faces could be seen, preventing anyone from identifying them for the moment. Even then, the boy was on the cusp of adulthood, while girl held strong in the middle of adolescence.

"I offer this sacrifice in the name of the grand demon lord, Snowballmon!" the boy announced, slamming both of hand down onto the circle, ala Fullmetal Alchemist. Energy surged throughout the room and into the salamon, making the vast amount of potions and vials explode their contents on. What followed was thick gray smoke filling the room and more red lightning shooting out of the circle and into the sacrifice. A few seconds later, the smoke finally cleared, revealing an azure colored Gatomon with a set of white demonic ram horns and purple wings with a black outline. Blues flames engulfed it, yet the creature didn't seem to notice at all.

"Oh lord Snowballmon, what are your orders?" the girl added, only for a gunshot to fly through the southern wall and impact into the ground. "Fuck."

More bullets intruded into their inner sanctum, ready to take everything they had worked so hard to get. The boy immediately scooped their demonic creation up and shoved it into a plain yellow backpack. Afterwards, he

"How dare you stuff the great Snowballmon into such a small container!" the demon thing announced, only for his cries of terror to be ignored.

"Do you want to be captured by the cops?" the boy whispered, watching the bullets pierce through their walls.

"No?"

"Exactly so, my demonic friend." After saying that, he slipped the backpack on and pulled a pistol out. He then loaded six rounds in and glanced over at his partner. "Ready, Harmony?"

"Sure." the girl answered, creating a halberd from thin air. After, the two cautiously made their way to the door and exited.

Outside, the dark sheets of night hung overhead, ready to take someone away. As such, about a dozen police cars surrounded the building, ready to shoot the trio. In the distance, the roaring of an extravagant fountain could be heard among the many police radios.

"Is this all you got?" the protagonist announced, giving all his possible opponents the finger. "I bet you can't hit the side of a barn!"

A stream of bullets shot out, only for the boy to laugh. A crimson orb formed into his free hand, only to be thrown up into the air. He then fired a shot off, watching the orb shatter into a million pieces and pierce into their opponents' bodies.

 **Hazard Slice!**

Harmony slammed her halberd into an officer, only to pull it out. Her opponent fell to the ground, pink blood gushing out. Strangely, the mage stood over the body and began licking the liquid up. While she did that, her partner took down even more officers with his ball and gun technique. But, more and more squad cars continued to pull up at their little abode. Eventually, the squad cars gave way to helicopters, followed by police tanks until…

"Freeze."

A large storm of snow and wind whipped through the area, knocking both the protagonist and Harmony to the ground. Handcuffs were then clasped onto their arms and legs, squeezing away any mobility they had for the time.

After, a figure approached and pulled them into his vehicle, taking them away…

.

"Where the fuck are we?"

Our still unnamed protagonist opened his eyes. He, Harmony and "SnowGatomon" were now trapped in some sort of cube of air, yet unable to leave it. Around them, someone had the nerve to build an entire building around their cell, with bare stone walls and

"Good, you've awoken." A voice remarked, only for a teenage boy around Harmony's age to walk up. For his age, he appeared quite buff, yet gentle. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt with a police badge over the heart along with a matching belt and pants. Hanging off the belt was usual radio, baton and handgun supplied to most police. Finishing off his look was the typical peaked cap worn by public safety officers. His face stared back at them with a look of anger yet curiosity, possibly attempting to predict the duo's next move. "Tell me, who are you two?"

He didn't answer, not even awarding his captor with eye contact. Instead, he focused on Harmony, who was ready to julienne their creation.

"You should consider yourself lucky. I could have easily just killed you right here, maybe dessert you to all the other psychos that prowl around." the officer explained, placing his pistol up against the 'wall' of the cell. "And yet, I allowed you to live."

The trio simultaneously sighed.

"Just cut to the case." Harmony remarked, only to lick her lips. "Because I'm getting hungry, and I mean really hungry. I could just escape and eat you at this point."

Her master only sighed, placing his left hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright." the boy whispered, only to receive snickering from SnowGatomon. He went for his gun, only to find it not on him. It has possibly been confiscated by their jailer earlier. Nonetheless, he jabbed his fist into the demonic cat, knocking it into the back of the transparent wall.

"I would like make a deal with you, Mr.…" the officer started, only for the protagonist to roll his eyes. "…Smith. But, you have to agree to one thing."

Harmony's eyes lit up, as if someone had just shoved a large plate of meat her way and shouted "dig in". Her companion, on the other hand, looked more nonchalant about all this. He was probably plotting something of malicious intent, but was currently sticking to the "quiet" approach for now.

"And what would that be?" he finally answered, breaking his stance of silence after just 20 seconds.

"You help me out with some 'things' and I'll let you free."

His gaze returned to Harmony, who looked more than ready to leave this place.

"As in what?" their captor only laughed. The teenager then cleared his throat, cracking a cocky smile.

"Evergreen, my dear friend."

* * *

Next Time: Not all gold and jewels...


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

Rook stared at the window.

His partner and their demon should have been back by now with their latest haul, having gone to get their master more reading material to study.

"What's taking them so long?" he thought, making a quick glance at his watch. For as late as it was, the sasquatch had grown used to it. And yes, you read that right.

"Is there a problem with that?!" Rook accused and received no response. He returned his gaze back to his book, only to return his gaze back towards the window. Even that quickly came boring, having stared through the pane of glass for god knows how long. He made his way towards the door, grabbing his shotgun and headed out. "Sometimes you just have do it yourself."

Outside, darkness's grip held on tightly, constantly awaiting for the coming of light to take it away once more. As such, all sorts of riff-raff had decided to make it's presence known to whoever could hear them.

"Hey, do you have the sack?"

Rook turned around, finding an apple floating in mid-air.

"No." Rook answered and unloaded a quick burst into the fruit. The apple then fell to the ground, only for a couple of his comrades to hover over.

"He got Honeycrisp!"

"Tell Bill the deal with Evergreen is still on."

The group of fruit then pulled out a variety of futuristic knives and guns, only to be hit by the combination of a spiral of books and green toxic spray.

"Took you two long enough." Rook added, watching as a large pink bird wearing a scholar cap and a small green turtle approach him. "Got the stuff?"

"Yes, my lord." the bird remarked and pulled a sack over. "Can we feast now?"

Rook held his hand to his forehead. For as much as he found his digimon and demon lord useful, sometimes it didn't seem that way.

"Biyomon Hakase, intel." the sasquatch then whispered and the pink bird nodded.

 **Dark Intel!**

A green spiral shot out of the bird's mouth, slamming into the far left apple.

"Sir, they are members of the Red Fruit Gang." Biyomon Hakase explained, only for Rook to smash the butt of his gun into another apple.

"Good to know." Rook responded, his gaze focusing on his first partner. "Letorramon, show them your stuff."

The turtle digimon then nodded, only to suddenly crack a smile.

 **Toxic Spray!**

Letorramon then opened his mouth, puking out a purple spray onto the pieces of fruit. All that remained a few seconds later, were a couple of rotten cores.

"Good work."

The trio turned around, finding a teenage boy dressed as a police officer standing before him. Strangely, the only defining feature of him was short sandy blonde hair and hollow blue eyes.

"And you are?"

The boy only laughed and clasped a pair of handcuffs onto their hands and feet. After, the world began to twist around them in beautiful kaleidoscopic effect, only for blackness to steal it away.

When they awoke, the trio found themselves in the air bubble prison from the previous chapter.

After waking up and making sure all his bones were still in place, Rook turned his attention to Biyomon Hakase. The grand demon lord had to have some sort of info on this place.

"Biyomon Hakase?" the sasquatch whispered, poking at the currently sleeping pink bird.

"Yes, M'Lord?" Rook only sighed, following it up with a deep breath. "Oh yes, where are we and why were we captured. No information can be gleaned."

The bigfoot gunman slammed his head against the bubble, muttering something under his breath.

"Join the crowd." Rook then turned around, coming face-to-face with a pair of cloaked figures. Beside them, a gloveless light blue gatomon sat impatiently. In a way, it probably didn't want any part of this. "'John Smith' and Harmony."

"Which one of you is which?" Letorramon joked, only to find a halberd pointed towards his neck. "Uh… never mind?"

"Exactly." Harmony answered, making her weapon disappear. Afterwards, Police Jr then walked in.

"Good, you guys are already buddy-buddy!" he announced, only to get multiple death glares from his captives. "Oh, I guess not."

"Let us out!" the teen only ignored them, cracking a smile.

"Only one of you currently has a weapon in their possession. I doubt any of you are willing to work together. Possibly once all seven sins have gathered, but not at all now."

"Are you seriously going to initiate Gennai?" 'John' remarked, only for Rook to glare at him. "What?"

"Do you have to masquerade as a member of the dark blades?" Rook answered and got closer to John.

"Yes."

John then formed a ball of red energy in his hands and began to juggle it around. Rook only watched this pathetic attempt of juggling, possibly ready to kill the boy.

"At the very least, you're doing alright, FrostGatomon." Biyomon Hakase greeted, with the other side of the conversation actually perking up.

"Same here, Biyomon Hakase." FrostGatomon answered, giving his ears a quick lick. "Have you heard from Lust or Sloth yet?"

"I have from Lust, but not even a peep from"

"He was always slow on the update anyhow."

The two then laughed, deciding to continue ignoring their respective masters. In a way, it had been too long since the two grand demon lords had seen each other. Ever since 'they' had fallen and Evergreen had risen to power, things hadn't quite been the greatest of times for them. Their once quite large and powerful armies had been reduced to dust. The greatest of their personal warriors now laid six feet under. Heck, the Jester had even offered to make a deal with them. But, they had refused her help, believing that they still had a chance to weather through this storm. Judging by their current situation, they probably should have taken that offer.

"Ready for your first mission?" the jailor finally broke silence, with everyone breathing a sigh of relief."

"What do you think?" John announced, now finding his pistol in his hands. Along with that, Rook found himself carrying his shotgun once more.

"Fine then." a portal then appeared under their feet, sucking them in...

* * *

Notes:

I'm not going to lie to you. I really had no clue where this was going to go. But after thinking about it for a couple of days, I have made my decision.

You know how in Persona 3, you can have a dog and a robot girl in your team? Well, what if the whole team were like that?

Yes, that is what I'm going with. A wacky over-the-top sort of romp with a few hints of serious along the way.

Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed. If so, please review. It really does help.

.

Next Time: One word. Lust.


	3. Episode 3

I don't digimon.

* * *

Episode 3

What a bitch

Hailey growled.

So far, her day hadn't gone to well. She had already gotten herself stuck in between two trees, with neither her digimon partner or demon lord willing to help. Maybe that was to be expected from a catgirl gambler and a 'demonic' wolf anthro dressed in a white nun habit.

"We told you so." The catgirl announced as the wolf sighed. They weren't entirely sure how they had gotten partnered with a bulldog, but they did. The duo were also sure this went against every rule when designing a digimon character, not that said set of rules even existed.

"Do you have to babble?" The wolf added. "It truly ruins the mood."

They then returned their attention to the bulldog, deciding to do the most natural thing that came to mind. Kick the pooch out of the obstruction, of course!

"Bark!"

"You really don't have a choice in this one." Catgirl explained, only to glare at her partner. "Right, SisterGabumon?"

The wolf took a deep breath, really not amused by any of her master's shenanigans.

"I guess, NekoGamblermon." SisterGabumon remarked, only to walk over to Hailey and kick her into a nearby tree. The pug still managed to return seconds later, happy and loud as ever. "At least you're unstuck from the tree."

Hailey wasn't listening and was currently growling at some unseen force within this shadowy darkness.

 **Glacial Paw!**

A trail of frozen spikes shot forth from the ground, heading right towards the trio. As that happened, Hailey dashed forth as a chakram appeared in her mouth. She then tossed it into the air and the chase began. NekoGamblermon and SisterGabumon followed right behind, reluctantly ready to back up their partner.

 **Card Flame!**

A single playing card appeared in NekoGamblermon's left hand, which she threw in the direction of the opponents.

 **Holy Temptation!**

As her partner threw cards towards their still unseen opponents, SisterGabumon stuck a pose in a futile attempt to charm them. It would probably help if they could actually make out the wolf nun thing within the darkness.

 **Hazard Slice!**

A halberd then slammed down, forcing both digimon to fall back a few feet.

 **Holy Temptation!**

NunGabumon turned around, finding a red cloaked person standing before her. Unlike her previous attempt, this 'temptation' actually worked and knocked the opponent to the ground.

"Well that worked." she whispered and turned towards her partner. "Need some help?"

NekoGamblermon only sighed and looked back towards NunGabumon.

"Yeah." the cat gambler answered and her partner laughed. "But I'll be alright."

Reluctantly the two champions headed towards their master, who were currently impatiently messing around with her chakram as their opponents watched on in confusion.

"Is this seriously our opponent?" a boy announced, pistol cautiously in hand.

"I believe so, sadly." a second boy added and pulled a shotgun out. "Some intel would be nice, though."

 **Dark Intel!**

A green spiral slammed into Hailey, which only seemed to confuse the pug even more.

"M' Lord, this creature appears to be a pug." a voice announced and the second boy sighed.

"Thank you for that useless information." the boy answered and swung his weapon towards the creature.

"Bark!" Hailey rolled out of the way and flung her chakram into him. She chased happily along, ready to give the boy a nice hug. Even if he was very hairy and weird-looking along with probably not even being human to begin with. Not that it mattered to the chosen whatsoever. "Bark! Bark!"

"John, get it off of me!" the second boy announced, now flailing around like a complete moron.

"No way, man." John remarked and decided to just watch in amusement. "Are you sure this is the one?"

"I guess?" his friend shouted as Hailey hung on. "All he told us was to find the one of lust via text message."

"True."

As those to bickered on, NunGabumon and NekoGamblermon were finally closing the distance to their attackers. Which would be quite impressive, if their charmed opponent wasn't following behind.

"You got that wrong!" the opponent announced and slammed her halberd towards them. "I want to eat you."

NekoGamblermon then turned around and slammed the magical girl to the ground, proceeding to claw at her.

"Well that worked." NunGabumon remarked as a pink bird in a scholarly cap and a ice kitten walked up. At the very least, they had a twelve-pack of cold ones to boot. "Hi guys!"

"NunGabumon!" the bird shouted and threw the wolf a beer as he and his companion took one.

"It's good to see you're alright." the ice kitten remarked and popped his can open as his two friends did the same.

"How about you, FrostGatomon?" NunGabumon inquired and took a sip from her beer.

"Alright." FrostGatomon answered as he took a quick. "What about you, Biyomon Hakase?"

The scholarly bird took a deep breath and casually looked down at his refreshment. A few seconds later though, the bird guzzled the whole thing down.

"Alright I guess." Biyomon Hakase answered and shifted his cap. "Even then, 'they' have reawakened."

"Which one?"

"Light and Hope."

Silence quickly blanketed the three former demon lords as they returned their attention to the ones calling themselves 'master'.

"But do you really think they'll go after us?" NunGabumon whispered.

"I doubt it." Biyomon Hakase answered. "There probably more focused upon getting their warriors back then stopping us."

The trio slowly finished their beers with mild reluctance. While not quite the greatest booze they had been treated too, it would work for the time being. With that out of the way, they grabbed NekoGamblermon along with her opponent and made their way to their respective masters.

"Took you guys long enough." John announced "Time to get back to base."

"Are you so sure?"

The trio and their digimon turned around, finding some emo punk boy standing before them. Beside him, was a twisted figure of an agumon.

"Bark Bark!" Per usual, Hailey introduced herself in the loudest way possible.

"Oh fuck off." the boy answered and kicked the pug off-screen. "Now then, let's get to know me!"

.

Next Time: We get to know punk emo dude.


End file.
